traderfandomcom-20200213-history
List of stock market crashes and bear markets
This is a list of stock market crashes and bear markets. Table } | |Financial crisis during the start of the Thirty Years' War (1621-1623) |."“Kipper und Wipper”: Rogue Traders, Rogue Princes, Rogue Bishops and the German Financial Meltdown of 1621-23" by Mike Dash, Smithsonian, March 29, 2012 |- |Tulip mania Bubble | | |A bubble (1633-37) in Netherlands during which contracts for bulbs of tulips reached extraordinarily high prices, and suddenly collapsed |Dash, Mike "Tulipomania: The Story of the World's Most Coveted Flower & the Extraordinary Passions It Aroused" 2001 |- |The Mississippi Bubble | | | Banque Royale by John Law stopped payments of its note in exchange for specie and as result caused economic collapse in France. | |- |South Sea Bubble of 1720 | | | Affected early European stock markets, during early days of chartered joint stock companies | |- |Bengal Bubble of 1769 | | | Primarily caused by the British East India Company, whose shares fell from £276 in December 1768 to £122 in 1784 | |- |Panic of 1796–1797 | | | | |- |Panic of 1819 | | | | |- |Panic of 1837 | | | | |- |Panic of 1847 | | | | |- |Panic of 1857 | | | | |- |Black Friday | | | | |- |Panic of 1873 | | |Initiated the Long Depression in the United States and much of Europe | |- |Paris Bourse crash of 1882 | | | | |- |Panic of 1884 | | | | |- |Encilhamento | | |Lasting 3 years, 1890-1893, a Boom and bust process that boomed in late 1880s and burst on early 1890s, causing a collapse in the Brazilian economy and aggravating an already unstable political situation. |James D. Henderson, Helen Delpar & Maurice P. Brungardt "A Reference Guide to Latin American History" Richard Weldon Editor - M.E.Sharpe Inc. 2000, ISBN I563247445 page 172, 2nd column, "1890" (2nd paragraph) Jeffrey D. Needell; "A Tropical Belle Epoque: Elite Culture and Society in Turn-of-the-Century" Cambridge University Press 1987 Pages 10 & 12 Gail D. Triner; "Banking and economic development: Brazil, 1889–1930" Palgrave™ 2000 ISBN 0-312-23399-X Pages 44–74 Viscount of Taunay; "O Encilhamento; scenas contemporaneas da Bolsa do Rio de Janeiro em 1890, 1891 e 1892" ("The Encilhamento: contemporary scenes of Rio Stock Exchange in 1890, 1891 & 1892") Editora Melhoramentos, Rio 1893 |- |Panic of 1893 | | | | |- |Panic of 1896 | | | | |- |Panic of 1901 | | |Lasting 3 years, the market was spooked by the assassination of President McKinley in 1901, coupled with a severe drought later the same year. | |- |Panic of 1907 | | |Lasting over a year, markets took fright after U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt had threatened to rein in the monopolies that flourished in various industrial sectors, notably railways. | |- | Wall Street Crash of 1929 | | |Lasting over 4 years, the bursting of the speculative bubble in shares led to further selling as people who had borrowed money to buy shares had to cash them in, when their loans were called in. Also called the Great Crash or the Wall Street Crash, leading to the Great Depression. | |- |Recession of 1937–1938 (U.S.) | | |Lasting around a year, this share price fall was triggered by an economic recession within the Great Depression and doubts about the effectiveness of Franklin D. Roosevelt's New Deal policy. | |- |1971 Brazilian Markets Crash | | |Lasting through the 1970s and early-1980s, this was the end of a boom that started in 1969, compounded by the 1970s energy crisis coupled with early 1980s Latin American debt crisis. |Gary Previts, Peter Walton & Peter Wolnizer "A Global History of Accounting, Financial Reporting And Public Policy; Americas - Volume 14B" The University of Sydney/The Accounting Foundation, Emerald Group Publishing Limited 2011 ISBN 9780857248114 Page 41, from the last paragraph Detailed | PDF Academic work about the subject UNICAMP june 2007 Marta Barcellos & Simone Azevedo; "Histórias do Mercado de Capitais no Brasil" ("Histories of Financial Markets in Brazil") Campus Elsevier Brazil 2011 ISBN 85-352-3994-4 Introduction and Chapter 4 |- |1973–1974 stock market crash | | |Lasting 23 months, dramatic rise in oil prices, the miners' strike and the downfall of the Heath government. | |- |Silver Thursday | | | Silver price crash | |- |Souk Al-Manakh stock market crash | | | | |- |Black Monday | | | | |- |Rio de Janeiro Stock Exchange collapse | | |Rio Stock Exchange Crash, due its weak internal controls and absence of credit discipline, that led to its collapse, and of which it never recovered |Markham, Jeffrey W. "A Financial History of the United States; Volume III (1970-2001)" M.E.Sharpe 2002 ISBN 0765607301 page 147, from last paragraph | Article about the decline of Rio Stock Exchange. Last 3 paragraphs are about the 1989 crash Barcellos & Azevedo 2011, Pages 141-142; 149 to 151, and 154 |- |Friday the 13th mini-crash | | |Failed leveraged buyout of United Airlines causes crash | |- |Japanese asset price bubble | | |Lasting approximately twenty years, through at least the end of 2011, share and property price bubble bursts and turns into a long deflationary recession. Some of the key economic events during the collapse of the Japanese asset price bubble include the 1997 Asian financial crisis and the Dot-com bubble. In addition, more recent economic events, such as the late-2000s financial crisis and August 2011 stock markets fall have prolonged this period. | |- |Black Wednesday | | |The Conservative government was forced to withdraw the pound sterling from the European Exchange Rate Mechanism (ERM) after they were unable to keep sterling above its agreed lower limit. | |- |1997 Asian financial crisis | | |Investors deserted emerging Asian shares, including an overheated Hong Kong stock market. Crashes occur in Thailand, Indonesia, South Korea, Philippines, and elsewhere, reaching a climax in the October 27, 1997 mini-crash. | |- |October 27, 1997 mini-crash | | |Global stock market crash that was caused by an economic crisis in Asia. The points loss that the Dow Jones Industrial Average suffered on this day still ranks as the seventh biggest point loss in its 114-year existence. | |- |1998 Russian financial crisis | | |The Russian government devalues the ruble, defaults on domestic debt, and declares a moratorium on payment to foreign creditors. | |- |Dot-com bubble | | |Collapse of a technology bubble, world economic effects arising from the September 11 attacks and the stock market downturn of 2002. | |- |Economic effects arising from the September 11 attacks | | |The September 11 attacks caused global stock markets to drop sharply. The attacks themselves caused approximately $40 billion in insurance losses, making it one of the largest insured events ever. | |- |Stock market downturn of 2002 | | |Downturn in stock prices during 2002 in stock exchanges across the United States, Canada, Asia, and Europe. After recovering from lows reached following the September 11 attacks, indices slid steadily starting in March 2002, with dramatic declines in July and September leading to lows last reached in 1997 and 1998. |- |Chinese stock bubble of 2007 | | |The SSE Composite Index of the Shanghai Stock Exchange tumbles 9% from unexpected selloffs, the largest drop in 10 years, triggering major drops in worldwide stock markets. | |- |United States bear market of 2007–2009 | | |Till June 2009, the Dow Jones Industrial Average, Nasdaq Composite and S&P 500 all experienced declines of greater than 20% from their peaks in late 2007. | |- |Late-2000s financial crisis | | |On September 16, 2008, failures of large financial institutions in the United States, due primarily to exposure of securities of packaged subprime loans and credit default swaps issued to insure these loans and their issuers, rapidly devolved into a global crisis resulting in a number of bank failures in Europe and sharp reductions in the value of equities (stock) and commodities worldwide. The failure of banks in Iceland resulted in a devaluation of the Icelandic króna and threatened the government with bankruptcy. Iceland was able to secure an emergency loan from the IMF in November. Later on, U.S. President George W. Bush signs the Emergency Economic Stabilization Act into law, creating a Troubled Asset Relief Program (TARP) to purchase failing bank assets. | |- |2009 Dubai debt standstill |November 27, 2009 | |Dubai requests a debt deferment following its massive renovation and development projects, as well as the late-2000s recession. The announcement causes global stock markets to drop. | |- |European sovereign debt crisis | | |Standard & Poor's downgrades Greece's sovereign credit rating to junk four days after the activation of a €45-billion EU–IMF bailout, triggering the decline of stock markets worldwide and of the Euro's value, and furthering a European sovereign debt crisis. | |- |2010 Flash Crash | | |The Dow Jones Industrial Average suffers its worst intra-day point loss, dropping nearly 1,000 points before partially recovering. | |- | August 2011 stock markets fall | | |Stock markets around the world plummet during late July and early August, and are volatile for the rest of the year. | |} See also *List of recessions in the United States *List of economic crises *List of recessions in the United Kingdom *Economic bubble *List of banking crises *List of largest daily changes in the Dow Jones Industrial Average Notes References * Stock market crashes Stock market crashes * *